Omega's Problem
by OhNio
Summary: No summary, sorry. I can't make them cause the story itself is too long (fucking 20 pages!).


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © NioNay**

**Akashi Seijuurou – Furihata Kouki**

**Kiyoshi Teppei – Hanamiya Makoto**

**Hanamiya Makoto – Furihata Kouki**

**M**

**Romance - Drama**

**Additional Tags and WARNING! : M/M, A/B/O Dynamics, Lime, Lemon, Frontal, OOC, Typos, Smut, Mild-Language, Breast Talk, Crack Pair: Hanamiya Makoto/Furihata Kouki, Slow Pace, Duo Akashi: Oreshi / Bokushi, etc…**

**just prepare yourself, I won't assure you still sane after reading this lol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omega's Problem**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini bener-bener banyak membicarakan dada dengan segala warning yang sudah dituliskan sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak yakin kalian akan menyukainya. Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati (jika kalian masih mau membacanya sampai habis, lol)**

Furihata menatap cermin yang menampilkan setengah tubuhnya. Alisnya mengerut, mata menyipit, bahkan wajahnya sampai menempel di cermin untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa yang terpantul di depannya itu memang badannya. Badan sintal banyak daging-daging padat yang entah kapan didapatkannya. Furihata lantas memberi perhatian penuh pada dada dan pantatnya, bahkan meremas kedua tempat itu berkali-kali, masih tidak mempercayainya.

Wajahnya jadi makin merah setelah dilihatnya lamat-lamat. Tangannya buru-buru mengambil handuk kimono dari gantungan, dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Ditemuinya Akashi yang sudah mandi-rapi-bersih-ganteng dengan setelan kemeja biru tosca, dasi maroon, dan celana bahan hitam yang disetrika rapi tidak kusut sama sekali—cakep! Kekasihnya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan fokus pada tab sambil minum kopi.

"Sei!" rengeknya yang hanya di-'hm?' kekasihnya.

"Kau tau?" agak ragu ingin memberi tahu, tapi keresahannya tak bisa ditahan. "Dadaku membulat!"

"Ohok!" Akashi langsung betulan tersedak. Merah monokromnya tertembak pada Furihata, "Ouh-key?" tanyanya, minta lanjutan penjelasan sekaligus menahan rasa terbakar di tenggorokan.

Furihata langsung menghambur ke dekat Akashi, tanpa ragu membuka kimononya. "Lihat! Ini salahmu, kan?!"

Mata Akashi yang sejak tadi mengikuti rona muka kekasihnya jadi turun perlahan ke bagian dada yang menunjukkan bongkahan daging bulat semacam dua bakpao dengan bentuk sempurna, membusung tegas ke depan, puting sewarna persik-segar-baru-dipetik mengundang Akashi untuk berfantasi liar di pagi hari. Detik itu juga Akashi bertanya-tanya apakah Furihata semacam mengajaknya _morning service _dengan alibi menanyakan kepadatan dada?

"Sei!" rengekan Furihata membuat Akashi terfokus kembali ke rona mukanya. Oh, lupakan _morning service_. Kekasihnya benar-benar terlihat ketakutan.

"Kenapa salahku?"

Sebetulnya Akashi bahkan berani menyerahkan diri dan akan mengaku sebenar-benarnya tentang 'banyak kejahatan' yang dilakukannya pada Furihata. Dia tidak akan mengelak jika kekasihnya menyalahkannya atas perubahan bengkak pada dada (atau pada tubuh bagian lain), tapi saat ini dia ingin bermain-main. Kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan kekasihnya membuat Akashi jadi ingin menjahilinya.

"Yah, karena kau selalu meremasnya, menggigit, me—uh…" tiba-tiba Furihata merasa malu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan buru-buru menutup kembali handuk kimononya rapat-rapat. Tindakannya terasa benar karena dia mendengar geraman seekor alfa di dalam diri Akashi, walau dari permukaan terlihat kekasihnya hanya duduk santai mengamatinya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum simpul.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebagaimanapun Akashi menganiaya dadanya, tidak mungkin berakhir menjadi bentuk bongkahan daging baru. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang tidak beres di tubuhnya. Rona mukanya makin panik. "Dadaku seperti… dada perempuan?" adunya tidak yakin pada ucapannya sendiri.

Senyum manis Akashi masih bertahan, berusaha menenangkan Furihata. "Kouki, itu perubahan alamiah. Semua omega mengalaminya."

Alis Furihata mengerut, masih meragukan Akashi walau semua makhluk hidup tahu Akashi absolut. "Aku nggak pernah denger waktu edukasi seks?" diingat-ingat kembali pelajaran seksual di sekolah dulu, Furihata hanya menerima materi pertahanan-pertahanan dasar untuk seorang omega yang mengalami _in-heat_, bagaimana sikap sigap saat mengalaminya di tempat umum, berapa umur _in-heat_ setiap bulan, dosis pengobatan, sampai materi _mating season_ yang baru diterimanya saat masuk _koukousei_.

Akashi masih bertahan di senyum manisnya, yang sejak tadi mengamati rona berpikir keras dari wajah terkasihnya, "Ya, edukasi seks di sekolah lebih mendulukan pengajaran tentang tindakan urgensi saat kita mengalami _in-rut / in-heat_. Untuk terjadinya perubahan biologis, umumnya perempuan (baik alpha/beta/omega) sudah tumbuh bagian dada dan sebagainya sejak usia belasan tahun, tapi lelaki omega baru tumbuh saat usia dewasa, bahkan ada yang baru tumbuh saat masa kehamilan. Semuanya tergantung hormon dan kondisi tubuh masing-masing. Itu fenomena alami. Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, Kouki. Kau baik-baik saja," Akashi lebih mendekat pada Furihata, merangkulnya dalam rengkuhan hangat. Masih terlihat wajah terkasihnya yang khawatir, tapi mulai bisa menerima ucapannya.

"Aku… masih kaget," Furihata membalas pelukan Akashi. Dia mendongak dari sandaran dada Akashi. "Berarti mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh menyentuh dadaku, ya."

"_What?!_"

"Iya. Aku masih ingin mempelajarinya dulu. Sampai aku benar-benar paham apa yang berubah dari tubuh omegaku, kau tidak boleh menyentuh dadaku," Furihata makin membulatkan tekad. "Sebenarnya kau juga tidak boleh meremas bokongku, sih (karena aku merasa mereka juga makin membesar), tapi kubatalkan karena sepertinya bukan masalah besar."

Akashi tertawa renyah membalas deklarasi Furihata. "Ouh-key…" terimanya seolah-olah dia sanggup memenuhi janji itu. Tidak menyentuhnya di tengah _intercourse_? Astaga, bahkan saat ini Akashi mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak menyingkap kimono kekasihnya.

O0o

Mereka akhirnya berpisah pada urusan masing-masing.

Akashi sudah mengatakan pada Furihata bahwa selama seminggu ke depan dia sibuk dengan ujian akhir semester di kampus, dan minggu depannya lagi akan ada urusan bisnis perusahaan ayahnya yang lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Furihata, Akashi mencumbunya selama tiga ronde dengan syarat-syarat yang sudah dipenuhi. Dia betulan tidak menyentuh dada Furihata, bahkan malah mengejeknya dengan menggesek jari yang hanya mampir di pinggirannya (dan di lembah di antara dua gunung). Furihata jadi sangat gemas, dan sempat menyesal telah melakukan syarat dengan soknya pada Akashi. Saat ingin meremas dadanya sendiri, Akashi malah menangkup kedua lengannya dan diangkat ke atas kepala. Seringai yang menampilkan taring seekor alfa dan merah monokrom yang mengilat, tambah menyiksa mental Furihata. Kedua dadanya berteriak perih meminta sentuhan.

"Nah, kau sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh menyentuh. Kau juga tidak boleh menyentuhnya, Kouki," bisik Akashi tepat ke telinga kanannya, sengaja menabrakkan dada bidangnya pada buntalan daging dada Furihata. _Yang ini tidak terhitung menyentuh, kan?_ Liciknya mulai keluar dan Furihata makin merengek sampai meneteskan air mata.

Padahal Akashi sudah siap dengan setelan biru-tosca-maroon-hitam baju kerjanya, tapi gara-gara Furihata yang menyingkap handuk dengan polos di depannya tadi, maka _morning service_ itu benar-benar dilakukan. Tiga ronde selesai dengan Furihata yang manyun, masih merasa gatal-geli nyeri di bagian dada yang hanya kebagian gesek-gesek kulit godaan semata. Furihata bersumpah setelah Akashi pergi dari apartemennya, dia akan masturbasi hanya dengan meremas dada.

"_Bye_, Kouki," Akashi mencium kening, kedua pelupuk mata, pelipis, hidung dan berakhir ke bibir Furihata. Dia lalu menyapu lembut permukaan pipi—yang terasa tembam-tembam bayi—Furihata dengan ibu jari. "Istirahatlah sebentar. Kau masih ada waktu sebelum kuliah," tutur kata Akashi super lembut.

"Hum," jawab Furihata masih mengerucut, kendati tangannya ikut mengelus tangan Akashi di wajahnya. "Dua minggu," Furihata bergumam, membayangkan kesepian ditinggal Akashi. "Lama, ya?"

Kali ini Akashi menyatukan dahi mereka, lalu menghirup campuran cokelat dan zaitun, aroma khas omeganya. Dia ikut menyetujui pernyataan Furihata dalam diam. Akashi juga tidak betah meninggalkan sang kekasih begitu lama. Dia rutin mengunjungi Furihata tiga kali seminggu, bahkan ada hari _surprise_ di luar jadwal kunjungannya. Bagaimana jika di tengah waktu sibuknya dalam dua minggu itu, Furihata malah _in-heat_, sedangkan Akashi tidak di sampingnya?

"_In-heat_-mu masih lama, kan?"

"Hum, sepertinya," Furihata tidak terlalu ingat, masih terbawa suasana di dekat Akashi.

Akhirnya, penuh berat hati Akashi melepas Furihata, memberi salam terakhir di kening Furihata cukup lama sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berpisah. "Aku janji, setelah urusan ini selesai, seluruh hariku untukmu, _hun_."

O0o

Furihata sepertinya salah pakai baju—lagi.

Diabaikan sebagaimanapun, Furihata tetap sadar betul bagaimana hampir seluruh orang sekitarnya tak mau melepas curi pandang darinya. Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk memilih baju yang bisa menyamarkan tonjolan dadanya (kegiatan yang sudah seminggu ini dilakukan). Lagipula, bukankah tidak sopan kalau mencuri pandang sampai melotot begitu pada tubuh orang asing?

_Malunya…! Aku lupa pakai jaket Sei, sih._

Mengingat kekasihnya, jadi ingat pula kerinduan menumpuk yang sudah mencapai seminggu tak bertemu. Kalau ada Akashi, Furihata tidak perlu merasa resah-gelisah menahan malu dengan tatapan lapar orang-orang asing di sekitarnya. Kekasihnya pasti menyiapkan penangkal semacam _'dia milikku! Kucolok matamu kalau menatapnya'_ yang membuatnya aman tenteram pergi kemanapun.

Padahal sepertinya dadanya juga tidak terlihat menonjol amat. Tapi lantas dirinya langsung tersentak: _astaga pantatku, pasti pantatku jadi incaran juga!_ Terlalu fokus pada tubuh bagian depan, tubuh menonjol bagian belakang jadi terabaikan. Ya tapi kalau dipikir, menyamarkannya pakai apa? Masa iya dia harus pakai rok?

Furihata tertawa miris dalam hati. _Susahnya jadi lelaki omega._

Bisa dibilang, populasi lelaki omega berkisar tidak lebih dari 1 persen di dunia. Maka dari itu, mungkin terlihat ajaib bagi manusia-manusia lain melihat lelaki macam Furihata memiliki badan 'terbentuk' dan mengeluarkan aura feminin unik yang membuat orang lain tertarik. Saking jarangnya, bahkan sampai ada komunitas lelaki omega di Jepang. Furihata manusia tipe introvert, sih. Jadi dia tidak akrab dan tidak aktif di komunitasnya (dia hanya ikut grup dunia maya via LINE, dan pernah tiga kali ikut-ikutan kopdar karena dulu ada orang yang memaksanya ikut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tiga kali ikut kumpul sudah terhitung banyak di kamusnya). Di saat mengalami masalah begini dia jadi sangat menyesal dengan sikap apatisnya di komunitas.

Nah, beruntungnya, secuek-cueknya Furihata dengan komunitas tersebut, dia masih bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan dua lelaki omega yang tidak pernah disangka-sangkanya: Mibuchi Reo dan Hanamiya Makoto. Titel _uncrowned king_ yang digembor-gemborkan masyarakat luas di masa SMA dulu pada keahlian mereka bermain basket, membuat Furihata maklum jika dia terkejut dua orang tersebut berstatus omega. Mengetahui ada jalan terang menyelesaikan masalahnya, di dalam gerbong kereta bersama puluhan mata memandang dirinya, Furihata segera menghubungi kontak Mibuchi Reo via chat LINE.

Namun sebenarnya, yang terlintas di ingatan otaknya adalah Hanamiya Makoto.

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendapat konflik batin. _Kalau aku tiba-tiba kirim pesan…_

Dia tetap mengirim pesan juga : _Makoto-senpai, maaf mengganggumu tiba-tiba. Apa aku boleh ke tempatmu?_

Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka masih baik. Waktu di kampus tadi juga mereka berpapasan, dan Hanamiya menyapanya dengan desis sinis dan acungan jari tengah di tengah keramaian kantin.

Tak ada lima menit Hanamiya langsung membalasnya : _nggak sudi! Jangan mampir, bitch!_ Furihata hanya terkekeh, tidak habis pikir.

O0o

Hanamiya sedang bermain _game online_ di ponsel sambil menahan desah geli karena Kiyoshi memeluknya dari belakang dan menggigit-gigit kulit di sekitar tengkuknya. Posisi tidur miringnya jadi tidak seimbang—karena mereka harus berbagi satu sofa untuk dua tubuh lelaki dewasa, dan dia tidak bisa fokus dengan permainannya.

Dia mencubit lengan Kiyoshi di perutnya. "Ngh—lepaskan, bodoh! Aku mau jatuh, tau!"

"Makanya aku peluk, kan, biar nggak jatuh," Kiyoshi malah menggodanya dan memberi gigitan besar seolah menggigit daging barbeku.

"Ngah—bodoh! Sakit tau—_fuck_!" dan umpatan-umpatan lain level neraka dihaturkan Hanamiya pada Kiyoshi. Setelah sekuat tenaga melepas diri dan memberi tendangan super pada kekasihnya, Hanamiya langsung melipir kabur ke beranda belakang, tak lupa mengunci pintu agar Kiyoshi tak bisa mengekorinya. Saat ingin kembali bermain _game_, Hanamiya menotis pesan LINE dari Furihata, dan seketika rona mukanya cerah.

_Ah, baby cookie!_

Alam bawah sadarnya melompat-lompat kegirangan, namun dia langsung menguasai diri, merasa terlalu berlebihan dan tidak sudi bahagia untuk seorang Furihata. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai (_Yuck!_ Hanamiya langsung merinding) Furihata, tapi dia sadar betul dengan seluruh jiwa raganya bahwa dia memang memiliki _soft spot_ khusus di hati untuk Furihata seorang. Setelah mengelak hampir tiga tahun lamanya sejak mengenal Furihata di kampus (mereka satu angkatan, satu jurusan, satu komunitas omega—_hell_!), Hanamiya menyerah dan menerima dengan berat hati perasaan tersebut. Semua baik-baik saja sebelum kedatangan Akashi Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba mengklaim Furihata sebagai _soulmate_ sehidup-semati-seakhirat. Dan mengingat seorang regal Akashi, Hanamiya langsung mendesis sinis, tiba-tiba _mood_-nya berubah drastis.

Walau begitu, Hanamiya tetap membuka _chat_ LINE dari Furihata : _Makoto-senpai, maaf mengganggumu tiba-tiba. Apa aku boleh ke tempatmu?_

Hanamiya mati-matian menahan senyum. _Dia mau mampir ke rumah?_ Bayangan-bayangan dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Furihata (setelah sekiaaan lama karena invasi serangan Akashi Seijuurou) di apartemennya, membuatnya semakin sulit menahan tawa senang. Hanamiya berusaha keras menguasai diri, dan membalas : _nggak sudi! Jangan mampir, bitch!_

_Ah, maaf kalau aku tidak boleh mampir. Aku sebenarnya butuh bantuan banget. Kalau memang benar-benar tidak boleh, mending mampir ke tempat Reo-nee kali, ya?_

_HA?!_ Hanamiya tersentak, dan langsung cepat membalas : _dasar bodoh! Kutunggu dalam 30 menit. Kalau belum datang juga, tak akan kubukakan pintu!_ Lalu mengirim bom stiker acungan jari tengah dengan berbagai versi gambar.

Hanamiya buru-buru membuka pintu beranda, dan berlari menuju Kiyoshi yang bermain video game. "Heh, Kouki nanti ke sini. Dia tidur denganku, ya, dan kau tidur di luar!"

"Haaa?" Kiyoshi pura-pura kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Hanamiya. Sebenarnya dia tau banget hubungan Hanamiya dan Furihata yang bagai fans dengan idolanya. Lihat saja senyum lebarnya yang tidak bisa ditahan itu. Kiyoshi ikut senang dan terkekeh geli melihat _mate_-nya sekarang tak sadar bersenandung di dapur, menyiapkan masakan.

Kalau boleh Kiyoshi bercerita, awal mula Hanamiya dan Furihata bertemu, ya… karena mereka memang satu jurusan, dan kebetulan banget satu kelas. Hanamiya mendapat satu kelompok penelitian dengan Furihata, dan melihatnya yang seperti chihuahua kurang gizi (badan gemetar, ekspresi takut dan sebagainya) membuatnya makin muak, dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menonjoknya. Sudah cukup dengan urusan polisi karena kejahatannya pada Kiyoshi pra _Winter Cup_ dulu yang dilaporkan oleh pihak penyelenggara lomba dengan bukti film rekaman dari berbagai sudut pandang. Hanamiya sampai nyaris dipenjara dan nyaris tidak lulus sekolah. Saat itu Kiyoshi Teppei yang sebagai korban memilih jalan damai, sampai bela-belain menyewa pengacara handal untuk Hanamiya. Ya bagaimana ya, mereka sudah menjadi _mate_ waktu kejadian itu. Masalah rumit itu memakan waktu hampir satu tahun, membuat Hanamiya terlambat masuk kuliah di tahunnya, dan menjadi satu angkatan dengan Furihata.

(Apakah Kiyoshi harus bercerita juga bagaimana dirinya dan Hanamiya menjadi _mate_? Gini deh, singkatnya, karena Hanamiya akhirnya mendapat karma level kualat.)

Hanamiya menyalak pada Furihata yang saat itu benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. "Cih, _bitch_! Kalau kau merepotkanku di tugas ini, kuhapus namamu dari kelompok," Hanamiya menyeringai lebar, "Aku juga bisa melaporkanmu pada dosen kalau kau tidak pernah bekerja di tugas ini. Bisa-bisa kau mengulang tahun depan…" Hanamiya tertawa jahat melihat Furihata yang mau menangis mendengar ancamannya.

Nyatanya, Furihata banyak membantu. Kemampuan observasinya yang menyadari hal-hal detail di lapangan, serta kerapiannya menyusun laporan, membuat kelompok mereka menjadi yang terbaik di kelas. Mereka satu-satunya kelompok yang hanya revisi satu kali.

Penilaian Hanamiya pada Furihata langsung berubah drastis. Dan sekali lagi, dia mendapat karma level kualat: Hanamiya jadi menyukai Furihata luar-dalam. Mereka jadi sering mengikuti lomba karya tulis ilmiah, sering menang, dan mendapat julukan _genius-combi_ di jurusan.

Setelah lama akrab, barulah Furihata mengaku bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui Hanamiya Makoto si _uncrowned king_, dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _point guard_ Seirin nomor 12. Setelah itu, tahu sendiri lah… Mulut Hanamiya tak henti-hentinya memberi kalimat buli pada Furihata: si chihuahua yang gemetar di hadapan singa.

Tapi sekali lagi Hanamiya mendapat kualatnya: si singa Akashi Seijuurou mendapat Furihata Kouki seutuhnya.

O0o

Furihata sudah di depan pintu apartemen Hanamiya, berhadapan dengan pemiliknya yang tidak segera menyilakan masuk.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" kalimat pertama Hanamiya untuk ukuran menyambut tamu.

Furihata mengerling pada Hanamiya sambil menahan malu. "Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya di sini. Biarkan aku masuk dulu, _nee… Makoto-senpai_?" Furihata menunjukkan mata _puppy_-nya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Kiyoshi pernah bilang kalau ekspresi itu bisa membuat Hanamiya Makoto kalah telak.

Hanamiya sungguhan kalah. Dia menutup mulut, menyembunyikan jerit senang. Sialan banget bawaan omega dan segala aura feminin di tubuhnya. Melihat hal imut saja langsung meleleh. "Masuk!"

Merasa sudah seabad banget Furihata tak bermain di apartemennya, Hanamiya langsung merangkul Furihata ke dekatnya. Dia langsung membawa Furihata ke dalam kamar, melewati Kiyoshi yang masih setia di sofa panjangnya, bermain video game.

Sebelum masuk kamar, Hanamiya berbalik ke Kiyoshi. "Kouki tidur denganku, ya. Dan kau!" Hanamiya menyeringai senang, tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, "tidur di luar."

"Hah? Aku tidak menginap, _senpai_," Furihata langsung sungkan melihat Kiyoshi yang ternyata juga di rumah.

"Menginap atau kuusir sekarang?" Hanamiya langsung mengancam.

"Hahaha… Tak apa, Furi. Kau menginap saja di sini. Lakukan hal sesuka kalian," Kiyoshi langsung memberi restu lahir-batin.

"Um, oke. Kalau begitu, permisi, Kiyoshi-_senpai_," Furihata bergumam lirih, masih merasa sungkan banget.

Hanamiya memutar mata, "Duh, lama!" Furihata langsung digiring menuju kamarnya, dan tak lupa mengunci pintu. Mereka lantas duduk di atas _spring bed_.

"Jadi, setelah sekian lama, kau pasti terpaksa berkunjung ke rumahku karena ada masalah terdesak," Hanamiya langsung menebak dengan sinis. Walau tadi senang setengah mati, dia juga tak menampik rasa kecewa yang mengetahui Furihata pasti mau mampir kalau ada butuh saja, mengingat si mungil chihuahua punya kekasih yang posesif itu…

Furihata masih merasa malu walau sudah di tempat seprivasi kamar Hanamiya. "Akupunyadada," ucapnya tiba-tiba cepat dan langsung menutup wajah. Namun Hanamiya bisa mendengarnya jelas, dan tak sungkan-sungkan langsung mengangkat baju Furihata yang membuat si pemilik menjerit kecil.

"Oh, wau," reaksinya sangat datar kendati dia terkejut juga. "Aku juga punya, terus?"

Furihata membuka tangannya dan menatap Hanamiya kaget. "Kau punya, _senpai_? Sungguh? Jadi ini bukan hal aneh?"

Hanamiya memutar bola mata, jadi tahu kalau masalah yang dimaksud Furihata hanya sebatas _dada_. "Duh, _bitch_," ungkapnya tak habis pikir, dan tak malu mengangkat bajunya sendiri, memperlihatkan dadanya yang dibalut bra.

"Wah…" Furihata melihatnya dengan kagum, membuat Hanamiya tak sadar merasa bangga. "Pakai bra," tangannya tak sadar menyentuh dada Hanamiya, membuat yang punya melenguh kecil. "Punyamu lebih besar," Furihata masih tak sadar menekan-nekan pelan dada Hanamiya. Matanya fokus banget di dada Hanamiya.

"Yah, karena si Teppei _huge pervert_ selalu meremasnya," wajahnya sudah merah dan matian-matian menahan desah. Bagian dada itu _sensitive spot_ banget.

Furihata merasakan napas panas di sekitar pipinya, dan langsung sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Tangannya buru-buru melepas dada Hanamiya, "_S-s-sumimasen_," dia jadi malu.

Hawa panas dan intim langsung melingkupi keduanya. Hanamiya yang merasa gerah langsung melepas baju, _half naked_ meninggalkan bra. "Jadi, apa yang kau masalahkan?"

"Dada bisa membesar kalau _mate _kita menyentuhnya terus menerus?" Furihata berkutik dengan keresahannya sendiri. "Apa mulai sekarang aku larang Sei menyentuhnya, ya?"

Hanamiya memutar bola matanya—lagi. "Duh, bodoh. Memang kau sanggup menahan geli dan perih karena dadamu tak disentuh sama sekali?"

Furihata jadi ingat sesi intim tanpa sentuhan dada dengan Akashi waktu itu, dan mengingat betapa tersiksanya dia saat itu. Dia sungguhan masturbasi dengan dada saja, lho, setelah Akashi pergi. Furihata lantas menggeleng menjawab Hanamiya.

"Ya tapi kan aku takut kalau dadaku jadi sebesar balon."

"Bwahahaha…!" Hanamiya langsung terpingkal sampai badannya jatuh ke belakang menimpa bantal-bantalnya. Furihata hanya menatapnya, tidak ikut tertawa. Dia menganggap masalah dada ini serius dan ternyata dianggap enteng oleh Hanamiya.

Lima menit hanya dihabiskan oleh tawa Hanamiya, dan akhirnya dia terkulai lemas, walau masih terkekeh-kekeh. "Mau pakai bra?"

Furihata mengedip, merasa tertarik. "Um, boleh."

Lima menit kemudian ranjang Hanamiya penuh berbagai jenis bra dan banyak warna. Furihata melihatnya dengan takjub, dan mencoba mengambil satu bra yang paling dekat. "Harus punya sebanyak ini, ya?"

Hanamiya berkacak pinggang dan memberi seringai. "Harus," dia mengambil sembarang bra dan kebetulan yang terlihat cukup seksi di mata Furihata, "Buat bahan _roleplay_," Hanamiya lantas memberi contoh langsung dengan memakainya di depan Furihata. "Kalian tak pernah bermain _roleplay_?"

"Um, tidak. Selama ini kami hanya bermain aman, konvensional."

"Apaan itu? Membosankan."

Furihata hanya diam dibilang begitu. Dia tidak merasa tersinggung, dan sebenarnya menahan perasaan lain. Sejak tadi dia sudah merasa gerah dan panas. Apalagi melihat Hanamiya yang sekarang hanya memakai bra transparan. Furihata ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangan, tapi saat ini Hanamiya terlihat sangat cantik untuk diabaikan.

_Sei, maafkan aku!_

Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama Furihata melihat Hanamiya tanpa baju. Mereka bahkan pernah _naked_ bareng. Sebelum Akashi berkencan dengannya, Furihata selalu bersama Hanamiya. Lelaki itu selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya baik saat _in-heat_ atau hasrat biasa. Bahkan saat akhirnya Furihata tahu Hanamiya punya Kiyoshi dan merasa bersalah saat itu juga, Hanamiya terus bersamanya, dan Kiyoshi memakluminya: a_ku sebenarnya agak sebal melihat Makoto lebih sayang padamu, tapi kalian terlihat manis sekali saat bersama. Jadi, aku tidak akan menganggapnya perselingkuhan._

Lalu, Akashi datang, memiliki Furihata seutuhnya, dan tidak menyetujui pendapat Kiyoshi: _kau bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak peduli dengan Hanamiya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kouki dibawa-bawa orang lain._

Akhirnya, Furihata dan Hanamiya mengakhiri hubungan itu. Mereka sempat renggang. Julukan _genius-combi_ perlahan menghilang. Furihata dan Hanamiya membuat kubu pertemanan sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Furihata maju duluan, meminta maaf pada Hanamiya berkali-kali. Dia memang sangat mencintai Akashi semacam _I love Seijuurou to the moon and back_, dan Akashi mencintainya selevel dia akan membeli dunia untuknya (_hell_, bukan Furihata yang terlalu percaya diri. Dia mendengarnya sendiri dari Akashi), tapi dia juga sayang pada Hanamiya. Dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Hanamiya berakhir. Akhir cerita, Furihata yang tahu Hanamiya sebenarnya masih menyayanginya, di permintaan maaf ketujuh belas, Hanamiya memaafkannya. Walau tidak seperti dulu lagi (mereka masih dengan kubu pertemanannya masing-masing), hubungan mereka mulai melunak. Mereka memilih jadwal kuliah yang sama, mengerjakan tugas kampus bersama, rajin mengikuti lomba sampai julukan _genius-combi_ terdengar lagi, _but no hang-out no making-out again._

Maka dari itu, saat Furihata berdiri di situasi ini, dia merasa menjadi iblis nakal (_incubus_ _berselingkuh_). Lagian, iblis tidak ada yang baik.

"Kau tak melepas baju?"

Furihata mengedip—tersadar dari lamunan, dan melihat Hanamiya sudah berganti lagi dengan set dalaman bra putih semi transparant dan _underwear _serupa.

"Aduh, lama," Hanamiya tak sabar dan menghampiri Furihata. Furihata sempat menolak dengan alasan malu, namun Hanamiya dengan mudah mengembalikan posisi tangannya ke sisi badan masing-masing. Hanamiya melepas kancing kemejanya. Sambil melepas baju, Hanamiya mengingat satu hal. Satu hal lain yang dia ingat dari perubahan Furihata adalah sejak dia bersama Akashi, baju Furihata semuanya berlengan panjang. Kadang melihatnya memakai _layer_ banyak di musim panas membuat Hanamiya merasa emosi sendiri. Akashi se-_freak_ itu posesifnya.

"Hm… kita mulai dari mana, ya?" Hanamiya sekarang sibuk mengorek-orek bra di ranjangnya, meninggalkan Furihata yang _almost naked_ hanya dengan celana dalam. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh, fokus menuju dada Furihata, dan tanpa izin langsung meremasnya lengkap dengan kedua tangan.

"_Senpai_!" Furihata memekik kaget. Dada yang baru tumbuh itu benar-benar sensitif banget.

"Hm… cup B," Hanamiya masih fokus di dadanya. Setelah meremasnya sekali lagi dan merasa yakin—dan menang banyak, barulah dia melepasnya. Dia mengambil bra yang menurutnya cocok untuk Furihata. "Dengar, ya. Ukuran dada lelaki omega maksimal hanya sampai cup C. Jadi hilangkan ketakutanmu dengan dada sebesar bola basket," lalu dia tertawa lagi mengingat kalimat polos Furihata.

"Aku kan bilangnya sebesar balon," koreksinya dan Hanamiya makin terpingkal.

Sekarang mereka fokus memakai macam-macam bra. Furihata pasrah saja dipakaikan banyak jenis bra dan mengizinkan Hanamiya menyentuh dadanya sebanyak mungkin. Mulai dari bra model biasa, _sport bra_, tanpa tali, sampai model yang menurut Furihata tidak ada manfaat sama sekali. Apa-apaan bra super kecil yang hanya menutup _nipple_ tanpa niat menyangga dada? Sudah buang-buang kain, malah tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

"_Senpai_, jangan pakai ini," barulah Furihata protes karena merasa malu banget (wajahnya sampai panas) dan Hanamiya makin menatapnya intens dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Hm, ya. Ganti saja daripada nanti aku mimisan," gumam Hanamiya yang untungnya tidak didengar Furihata.

Setelah memakan banyak waktu dengan suasana makin panas (Hanamiya dan Furihata merasa gerah banget dan berkeringat banyak. Padahal mereka sudah melepas baju, dan AC sudah mendinginkan mereka. Apanya yang salah coba?!) menahan birahi masing-masing sampai waktu yang tepat untuk bisa mengeluarkannya (Hanamiya menumpuk banyak ide licik untuk mengelabui Furihata agar mau melakukan _anu-anu-ena-ena_ dengannya seperti waktu dulu), akhirnya Furihata mendapat satu set pakaian yang membuat Hanamiya berdecak sebal sekaligus merasa kagum. Seolah satu set itu memang dibuat khusus untuk Furihata.

Furihata terlihat begitu anggun sekaligus memikat. Satu set pakaian dalam merah terdiri dari:

Bra dengan _cup_ yang pas banget menangkup kedua bola dadanya, benar-benar terjaga di dalam tanpa mengintip sedikit pun dan membusung tegas.

Celana dalam yang—astaga sebenarnya bentuk sempaknya biasa saja, tapi kenapa bagian itu terlihat mengundang banget? Kenapa selangkangan Furihata harus mengilap? Salah siapa? Keringatnya? Kepolosan erotiknya? Ketidaksadarannya mengundang nafsu-nafsu hewan lapar?—menutup dan melingkar sempurna di bagian pinggangnya (Hanamiya mati-matian menahan mimisan).

Nomor terakhir nih yang cocok banget dengan entitas Furihata, _dat fucking stocking with lingerie kimono_—kyaaa! Selama sesi ini Hanamiya menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat girang melihat mahakaryanya di tubuh Furihata.

Yang tidak terlalu terbuka begini yang paling cocok dengan Furihata. Tambahan _red stocking_ dan _red lingerie kimono_ (_hell, dat fucking red!_ Yang membuat Hanamiya ogah-ogahan menerima kecocokan warnanya dengan tubuh Furihata. Tapi _dat fucking red_ yang dipakai _little omega_-nya sekarang, yang identik kekasih guntingnya ituuu… cocok banget dengannya—sebel!) memperkuat sisi kepolosan Furihata yang tidak suka membuka aurat, walau sebenarnya malah bagian itu yang membuatnya semakin menarik. Mengingatkan Hanamiya pada Furihata yang tidak waspada, tidak bisa menyadari raungan para alfa di sekitarnya. Hanamiya yang sebagai lelaki omega sudah mengantongi ilmu dasar pertahanan diri mutakhir, sedangkan Furihata… Haduh, kalau dia tidak berteman dengan Furihata, dia yakin banget Furihata sudah mendapat banyak pelecehan seksual di berbagai tempat.

"Hehehe…" lihatlah dia yang sekarang malah tertawa senang seperti anak kecil mencoba pakaian baru. Badannya yang memutar kecil untuk membuat kimononya ikut terbang membuat Hanamiya ingin melumatnya dalam pelukan.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya, sambil diam-diam mempersempit jarak.

"Um," Furihata mengangguk semangat, dan akhirnya kembali tenang. "Boleh untukku?" matanya berbinar-binar penuh bintang.

Hanamiya tersenyum lebar, "Boleh," dan jarak mereka terpangkas habis sampai akhirnya Hanamiya menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Furihata. "_Yaa_, kau rindu padaku?"

Furihata langsung menunduk, tidak siap dengan perubahan topik tiba-tiba. "A-aku merindukanmu, tapi… kita tidak boleh nakal," Furihata hendak mundur, namun ditahan Hanamiya.

"Hmm…" kali ini Hanamiya mengalungkan tangannya, menempelkan dahi mereka. "Apa kau menganggap ini perselingkuhan?"

"M-Makoto-_san_—" Furihata sudah melenguh lirih, antara merasa terangsang dan teringat pacarnya nun jauh di sana.

Hanamiya tidak mau berpikir lagi (_bodo amat!_). Dia menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada insting hewani dan mengundang Furihata dalam ciuman dalam. Lambat namun intens, lamat-lamat menjilat bibir bawah dan atasnya, meminta Furihata untuk membuka dirinya. Furihata sendiri akhirnya menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada Hanamiya, menurut saja membuka mulut, membiarkan Hanamiya bermain-main di rongga mulut, membelai-belai lidahnya.

Saking menyerahnya, Furihata tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah di atas kasur bersama lautan pakaian dalam, bergumul saling mendekat satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Hanamiya melepas ciuman mereka, berganti menuju daun telinga dan menggigitnya kecil.

"_Nee_…" bisiknya dan erangan Furihata makin menjadi, "Boleh, ya?" izinnya, walau tangannya sudah duluan menelusuk ke paha dalam Furihata.

"M-Makoto-_san_—hah," Furihata membalas sebisanya. Matanya menatap sayu dengan pendar gairah yang membuat Hanamiya makin bersemangat untuk bermain bersamanya.

Maka, _making out_ pun terjadi.

O0o

Hanamiya dan Furihata masih terlelap pulas di antara kerusuhan yang mereka buat semalam. Kasurnya bersih banget, hanya berisi dua manusia dan bantal-guling-selimut seperti umumnya, tapi lantai di bawahnya berisi lautan hasil perbuatan intim semalam. Berbagai jenis _sex toy_ tergeletak di sana. Hanamiya dan Furihata juga sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama biasa. Pakaian dalam mereka basah dengan cairan kenikmatan dan keringat.

Sampai akhirnya Hanamiya terganggu oleh getaran ponsel di meja nakas. Sambil merutuk dan menyumpah serapah siapapun makhluk laknat yang menelepon pagi-pagi, Hanamiya menyambar ponsel yang ternyata milik Furihata. Hendak langsung menolak siapapun yang menelepon, Hanamiya membaca nama Akashi Seijuurou di sana.

_Shit!_

Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan lelaki pendek itu. Toh kalau adu kesadisan, Hanamiya yakin dia bisa menang melawan Akashi. Adapun yang menahannya untuk tidak menjawab panggilan, agar orang seberang mengira kekasih yang dipanggilnya masih tertidur (ya karena untuk kebaikan Furihata sendiri). Sebagaimanapun sadisnya Hanamiya, dia tidak lupa dengan _soft spot_ khusus untuk Furihata di hatinya. Dia tidak mungkin tega menunjukkan _sinnamon roll_ (bukan typo, Furihata emang _sinnamon roll_) manisnya pada raja singa posesif _freak_.

Hanamiya hampir bernapas lega saat panggilan itu berakhir, namun tak disangkanya Akashi malah menelepon ke ponsel miliknya.

_Oh, gitu?_ Hanamiya langsung menyeringai, merasa tertantang. Tak menunggu lama, panggilan video tersebut langsung disambarnya, menampilkan Akashi versi heterokrom yang memberi senyum kecil menawan, sekaligus mengirim hawa membunuh.

"_Yaa_," sapa Hanamiya, menyambut baik aura regal yang siap menerkamnya. Dia malah menunjukkan wajah tidur Furihata di sampingnya, membuat Furihata sedikit terganggu dan malah mendekat ke ceruk leher Hanamiya, tidak menyadari panggilan Akashi dan masih terlelap di alam mimpi. "Jadi kau sudah tahu kekasihmu bersamaku?"

Akashi menyandar pada punggung kursi, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang berada di ruang kantor. Hanamiya langsung mendecih sinis melihatnya pagi-pagi sudah di tempat kerja (_dasar budak korporat_). Apa pun yang dilakukan Akashi pasti dikerjakannya dengan level gila, bahkan untuk mencintai pasangannya. Lihat saja mata heterokromnya terpaku lurus pada Furihata.

"Dia memang meminta izin padaku, dan yah, aku memasang pelacak di ponselnya. Jadi aku pasti tahu dia di mana."

"_Freak_!" Hanamiya sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan Akashi.

"Sudah melakukan apa saja kalian?" kali ini Akashi menyandar pipi di tangan, bergaya santai, seolah apa yang barusan ditanya sekadar basa-basi. Senyum kecil menawannya masih terpasang, dan Hanamiya malah membuang napas sambil tertawa jijik.

Jari tengahnya terpasang untuk Akashi, menyeringai setan, "Ya _making love_ lah, dasar bodoh!"

Akashi tidak tergerak, masih stoik dengan ekspresinya. Hanamiya sebenarnya juga tahu kalau Akashi tahu dirinya yang lelaki omega tidak mungkin bisa memasuki Furihata walau dirinya ingin. Sebenarnya lelaki omega bisa menjadi _seme_, sih. Memang bawaan Hanamiya yang dari awal sudah menjadi _bottom_, dan Furihata juga _indeed bottom_.

"Nah, kami hanya masturbasi bareng," Hanamiya mengangkat bahu dan memasang wajah bosan—akhirnya mengaku, namun di bawah punggung dia menemukan gundukan keras sesuatu. Digapainya benda itu dan tiba-tiba mulutnya menyeringai lagi, "Pake ini!" benda itu ditunjukkannya pada Akashi yang seketika beraura gelap penuh murka, dan Hanamiya mulai merasa menang.

Furihata jadi terbangun karena suara Hanamiya. Dia bahkan sempat mendengar "Apa? Kau cemburu? Marah? Itu dispenser di belakangmu banting aja kalo mau, hahaha…"

"Kau menelepon siapa?"

Hanamiya menoleh dengan kaget, namun segera menyeringai. "Pacarmu."

Furihata langsung melek total dan merebut ponsel Hanamiya. Posisinya sudah duduk bersimpuh seolah memohon ampun pada raja. Matanya menangkap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan wajah marah Akashi Seijuurou. "A-Akashi…" panggilnya lirih dan merinding saat itu juga melihat kilatan murka di heterokromik kekasihnya.

"Astaga, aku marah sekali sampai tidak tahu harus memasang wajah apa di depanmu," wajah Akashi memang terlihat berang setengah mati, dan Furihata merasa hatinya tambah berlubang dan jatuh berkeping-keping.

"M-maafkan—"

"Lupakan," Akashi memotong ucapannya mutlak, membuat Furihata terdiam dan menggigit bibir menahan tangis. "Lakukan saja sesukamu. Kita bertemu sebulan lagi."

"Apa? Tapi—" tapi panggilan diputus sepihak. Furihata jadi menatap pantulan wajah menyedihkannya di ponsel.

_Tapi kita tinggal seminggu lagi bertemu, dan kau menambahnya sebulan?_

Air mata Furihata deras seketika tanpa disadarinya, "Eh—eh?" dia mengusapnya kasar di pipi, namun isaknya sudah tak tertahankan.

"Sori, Kouki," Hanamiya ikut merasa sakit melihat kepedihan Furihata, "_You can blame on me, okay? That's all my fault_," Hanamiya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Kouki, berusaha meringankan bebannya. "Aku akan minta maaf padanya, oke? _Please, don't cry, babe_."

Hanamiya sebenarnya tidak berpikir Akashi akan semurka itu. Ini bukannya Hanamiya dan Furihata benar-benar _no making out_ setelah Furihata berkencan dengan Akashi. Hanamiya malah sering mencuri ciuman di pipi sampai bibir (dia bahkan pernah memamerkan _bitemark_ di pundak Furihata yang dilakukannya saat si omega tertidur) di depan Akashi, dan si alpha jelas _so much irritated_, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Akashi hanya akan mendesis penuh hawa membunuh padanya, namun tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada _soulmate_-nya karena memang hanya Hanamiya yang mencari gara-gara, namun… tidak pernah yang sampai seperti ini.

Dan sekarang Furihata tak mereda. Isaknya masih keras sampai napasnya tersendat-sendat. Dia pasti terkejut sekali melihat Akashi semarah itu. "A—hik—aku," Furihata berusaha berucap. Hanamiya langsung memintanya untuk lebih tenang. Setelah tarikan napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, Furihata membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkan Hanamiya, "Selama ini aku hanya bersama Seijuurou. Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan Akashi, dan sekarang dia marah padaku," dan langsung meraup satu tarikan napas setelah mengucapkannya dengan berat.

Hanamiya masih bergeming. Furihata menjelaskannya seolah Akashi dan Seijuurou adalah orang berbeda, _dan kupikir Akashi dengan kepribadiannya yang lain sudah menjadi satu? Ternyata, astaga… That heterochromatic of Akashit_.

"Apa dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Furihata menggeleng lemah dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat… aku memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku me-_marking_-nya di lapangan," Furihata jadi menerawang ke masa lalunya, "Suasananya jadi _awkward_, dan aku…" Furihata tiba-tiba menyadari kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukannya saat itu. Dia menatap Hanamiya dengan wajah yang lebih sedih lagi. "Aku langsung memanggilnya Akashi," dia menggeleng-geleng keras, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, benar-benar menyalahkan kebodohannya saat itu, "Dan bahkan sampai sekarang aku membedakan mereka. Kenapa aku… astaga… Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu," Furihata langsung merasa menjadi pasangan yang terburuk untuk Akashi.

"Kouki," Hanamiya kali ini memanggilnya dengan lembut (sama sekali bukan karakternya, namun semua demi Kouki). "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil yang menenangkan.

Sepertinya itu cukup memberi reaksi pada Furihata karena lelaki kecil itu langsung membalas remasan tangan Hanamiya dengan lembut. "Aku sangat menyukainya," jawabnya tanpa menunggu berpikir, "Aku seperti mendapat _love at the first sight_ saat melihat mata dwi-warna-nya, tapi sepertinya alam bawah sadarku yang menyimpan memori lama tentang pertemuanku dengannya dulu… _you know_, kan, langsung bereaksi lebih dulu dan akhirnya aku ketakutan sendiri. Astaga… bukankah aku menyakiti hatinya?"

"Kouki, aku akan membantumu menghadapinya, ya? Lagipula semua ini salahku. Aku tadi menunjukkan salah satu koleksiku, dan _dat Akashit_ langsung marah besar karena dia percaya kau yang memakainya," Hanamiya menunjukkan salah satu _sex toy_ berbentuk telur kecil pada Furihata, dan lelaki kecil itu masih bergeming dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, lantas tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil. "Hei, kau boleh marah padaku, lho! Aku yang salah," Hanamiya dibuat bingung pada wajah tertawa Furihata.

"Um, aku kesal padamu, _senpai_," Furihata memberi tinju kecilnya pada Hanamiya, "Kau pernah memberiku ini (versi bentuk yang lain), dan aku coba memegangnya di rumah, menekan tombol _on_, lalu benda itu bergetar di tanganku. Aku langsung berpikir untuk tidak memasukannya di dalam karena terasa mengerikan, tapi aku senang memegangnya karena aku tidak pernah memiliki benda seperti itu. Lalu…" Furihata menggigit bibirnya, menahan geli di masa lalu, "Sei…"

Hanamiya jadi tidak bisa menahan jeritnya, "Dan _dat Akashit_ langsung menemukanmu bermain dengan _sex toy_, dan… dia langsung murka?!" antara pengen tertawa dan sebagainya, walau sebenarnya situasi mereka tidak mendukung untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi Furihata tetap terkekeh kecil, "Ya… dia langsung mengambilnya dariku, dan menginterogasiku dan lainnya. Aku menjawab apa adanya dan tidak merasa terancam karena aku memang tidak melakukan kesalahan. Sei sepertinya percaya, tapi dia tetap marah padaku. Dia tidak bicara padaku selama berhari-hari, tapi tetap mengunjungiku, tetap memelukku saat tidur, tapi… hihihi, dia memang marah sekali. Terlihat sekali di wajahnya," Furihata mengingat kenangan hangat menyenangkan-tidak-menyenangkan saat itu sampai Hanamiya menangkap semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau senang mengalami itu?" Hanamiya terlihat sangsi menangkap apa yang membuat itu pengalaman buruk karena Furihata malah masih senyum-senyum.

"Tidak! Aku frustasi sekali, bingung mencari metode meminta maaf dengan cara apa lagi. Tapi tidak sesulit aku meminta maaf padamu, sih, _senpai_," Furihata mengerling nakal pada Hanamiya yang dibalas seringai nakal pula. "Saat kami sudah berdamai, Sei bilang kalau dia tidak suka memakai benda-benda seperti itu. D-dia hanya, um…" tiba-tiba Furihata dilanda wajah memanas. Wajah merahnya jadi terlihat jelas, "dia bilang… dia-hanya-ingin-memasukkan-miliknya," lalu Furihata menutup wajahnya karena teramat malu.

Hanamiya jadi makin geli. _So cheesy!_ "_You're stupid mate!_" tapi akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. "Nah, kupikir _Akashit_ tidak mungkin bisa membencimu. Aku yakin harga mati dia tidak mungkin betah tidak menemuimu selama sebulan. _He is so crazy on you_," dan Hanamiya merinding. "Aku akan menemanimu menemuinya, dan yah, dengan berat hati aku akan meminta maaf padanya, oke? Biar kalian puas."

Furihata senyum-senyum malu. "Mungkin kita harus menunggu seminggu lagi karena sebenarnya kami baru bisa bertemu setelah itu, dan mungkin Sei butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan pikirannya?" Hanamiya hanya mengangkat bahu, dan Furihata memberi pukulan ringan lagi.

"_I owe ya, senpai_. Hehehe…"

O0o

_Makoto-senpai, jangan lupa hari ini, ya…_

Hanamiya membuang napas keras melihat pesan yang dikirim Furihata. Padahal lelaki mungil itu hanya lima langkah di depannya, duduk di kursi cafetaria bersama teman-temannya, melambai padanya yang dia balas dengan acungan jari tengah dan wajah datar, tapi Furihata makin terkekeh.

Jadi… rencana konyol mereka untuk meminta maaf pada Akashi (_dat Akashit!_ Hanamiya sudah betah pada celaannya untuk lelaki itu) adalah dengan menghampiri apartemennya, lalu mengajaknya ngopi darat sambil menyiapkan kalimat maaf beserta alasan-alasan yang sudah dilatih Furihata berkali-kali. Hanamiya berperan sebagai peminta maaf utama sekaligus mengantar lelaki omeganya agar selamat sampai dia yakin _soulmate_ alfanya benar-benar memaafkan mereka dan kembali menyayangi Furihata sepenuh hati sepenuh jiwa.

Mereka pulang saat matahari hampir terbenam, dan niatnya ingin naik kereta menuju tempat Akashi. "Hm… A-apa aku belikan sesuatu untuknya, ya?" Furihata malu-malu meminta saran pada Hanamiya, membayangkan barang yang ingin dibawanya semisal kue atau sup tahu di restoran langganan…

"Halah, belikan jajan chiki nanti juga dia senang," Hanamiya langsung mendapat pukulan di lengannya. "Dia terlalu buta mencintaimu. Kalau kau memberinya jajan batang lidi juga doyan."

Furihata makin tak habis pikir dan rewel pada Hanamiya, "Makoto-_san_—"

"Kouki."

Suara itu seolah air es yang menyiram tulang punggung mereka, Hanamiya dan Furihata (tentunya Furihata!) menengok lambat pada sosok regal lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Furihata mengikuti gerak hati langsung berdiri di belakang Hanamiya begitu melihat heterokromik yang menatapnya tajam, dan langsung merutuki kebodohannya. _Astaga, apa yang kulakukan!_ Takut pada kekasih sendiri terasa sangat salah.

Hanamiya bisa melihat ratapan kesedihan dari mata Akashi walau lelaki itu masih stoik dengan ekspresinya, tapi dia berdiri di sisi Furihata. Setelah dipikir selama ini, semenjak bertemu lagi dengan Akashi _bokushi_, Hanamiya tetap menyalahkan lelaki alfa itu yang tidak segera muncul di depan Furihata dari dulu-dulu. _Bodo amat ya, aku tetep bela Kouki kalau kalian berantem. Aku sudah punya argumen kuat._

"Apa kita bisa bicara?" kali ini Akashi memberi senyum kecil, namun matanya terlihat kosong.

"Iya, tapi aku harus ikut," Hanamiya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ah, aku memang ingin mengobrol denganmu juga," matanya memutar sebentar menuju kekasihnya yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Hanamiya. "Kita bisa mengobrol di kafe depan," tunjuknya pada kafe di seberang jalan kampus.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama (Akashi di depan, Hanamiya membuntuti dan Furihata masih memegang lengan Hanamiya tepat di belakangnya) menuju kafe. Furihata merasa semua yang disiapkannya untuk meminta maaf pada Akashi langsung buyar. Saat akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat dan duduk, memesan makanan dan ditinggal pelayan, mereka terdiam beberapa menit.

TBC….

_I just wanna say, dafuuuqqqq…. XD _Aku nggak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini perkembangan alurnya setelah kuketik. Padahal bayangan dan rencanaku cuma selesai satu cerita. Dan cerita ini sudah mengendap berhari-hari yang ternyata belum selesai juga (dasar aku), tapi aku udah nggak sabar banget pengen upload XD! Jadi akhirnya aku upload saja 20 halaman untuk part 1, wkwkwk…

Lalu… Jika ada pembaca yang merasa karakter Furihata semacam _bitch_ karena mau aja 'bermesraan' dengan selain Akashi, aku sarankan HILANGKAN PIKIRAN ITU, TOLONG! Wkwk… Soalnya aku emang buat begitu. Aku terinspirasi dengan doujin Haikyuu! "Hito wa Sore o Shitto to Yobu" yang di dalamnya terdapat dua karakter _uke_ yang malah nakal, bercumbu sesama _uke_, dan para _seme_-nya merasa sebal tapi juga imut kalau dilihat. Semoga kalian paham perasaanku memasukkan karakter seperti itu untuk Furihata T.T

Biar lebih jelasnya lagi, di sini aku buat lelaki omega adalah manusia jenis langka, wkwk. Makanya saat sesama mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, mereka semacam mendapat _soft spot_ yang ingin melindungi, menyayangi, melakukan banyak hal pokoknya untuk sesamanya. Jadi… untuk kasus Hanamiya dan Furihata ya aku buat begitu. Sekali lagi, semoga kalian paham maksudku, wkwk.

Akhirnya, bwossshhh… byeee… ketemu di waktu entah kapan ya. Karya penuh dosa ini semacam pelepas penat dan stres karena skripsi tidak kunjung rampung XD.


End file.
